16 cities of mpreg
by Weaselgirl0904
Summary: Based off of '50 states of mpreg' by Youtubegirl. Yong-soo's illegitimate children with Alfred. 16, counting only metropolitan cities...with Seoul and Jeju in it too. See how the Korean family pass by each and every day together.
1. Busan, the Protrader

_This is a Korea version of 'the 50 states of mpreg' (.net/s/5509500/1/The_50_States_Of_Mpreg) by Youtubegirl…..let's just say, since America helped Korea raise back up the most, that America had an affair from England with Yong-soo a while, to let the story make sense…..Korea's the only parent, and the cities do not know who the other parent is. . . They would have a mental breakdown if they find out that a non-Asian country that they get along the best with (Real life wise) turns out to be the father….you know what, let's just say Alfred is stupid, and he doesn't know that he's the father of the 16 metropolitan cities, and he lives with England not knowing anything, just to make Youtubegirl's story make sense :D_

_I will go in order of Metropolitan cities, and then Seoul or Jeju. Maybe both in the same chapter. Yeah, save the best for last :3_

oh, and words in_ italic _are when Busan's talking in english._  
_

First up, Busan!

Busan woke up from her queen sized bed. She glared annoyedly at the door. Behind the door, her siblings were making a rukus. And her immature dad didn't help the situation. Busan stood up and walked to her desk. She opened her cupboard, and looked through her planner. today, she had a port exchane with 11 differant countries, and each had many differant cities to ship to. Busan rubbed her eyes, and tied her long, stylish hair to a loose bun. She dressed up in a semi-formal suit, and made her bed. After feeling that her bedroom was hotel-like clean, she left th room, remembering to lock it so none of her siblings would come in. She walked ino the bathroom, to find a chicken in the sink.

"JEJUDO!" Busan yelled.

"What?" A tired voice came back.

"You left your chicken in here, AGAIN." Busan said sternly. Jejudo slouched over to the bathroom.

"Oh, hello Gen! What chu' doin' there?" Jeju cooed to the chicken. Busan sneered in disgust.

"That's it. I'm telling dad. DAD! WHY DON'T WE HAVE SAM GAE TAANG FOR DINNER TO-" Busan;'s mouth was covered by Jejudo.

"Fine! I'll take Gen back to the chicken coop!" Jejudo said desperately. But befre he took it out of the bathroom, he shoved it in Busan's face. Busan screamed, and Jeju ran away, laughing.

Busan sat down to the dining table, the second chair on the right, where she always sat. The table was already chaotic. The food was half-empty already, and her siblings were fighting over the last of the buung-uh baang. She sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand. She felt her phone vibrate. She looked at her siblings, and yelled,

"SHUT UP!" Everyone quieted, except for the younger, who whined to Yong-soo,

"Daddy, she said the 's' word!" Yong-soo gave Busan a look. Busan ignored the look, and flipped open her phone.

"Hello? _Oh, Ange, hi! How are you! I know, I miss you too. You know, just yesterday, I found these cutest-" _Busan rambled of in English. Her siblings rolled their eyes. Yong-soo chuckled, and tapped Busan on her shoulder.

"Su-jae yah, not during breakfast, please." Yong-soo said in a stern tone. Busan sighed, and said quickly,

"_Ok, Ange, I'll make sure to ship those over to you as fast as I can. Oh, don't worry, I'll tell Fuku too. Bye! Love you too." _Then she hung up. Seoul looked up from the breakfast plate and asked,

"Is it Los Angeles?" Busan nodded.

"I told her about the new brand I found, and she totally obsessed over it! I knew she would love it! But of course, the payment would cost her. And I'm sure Fukuoka would buy it for a great price too!" Busan said excitedly. Yong-soo made a face.

"Aren't you using your sister cities for your own benefit too much, Su-jae yah?" Yong-soo asked concernedly. Busan waved it off.

"Oh, dad, they'll be fine. You know Ange, she's known for her way of using money like a- OMIGOSH! It's 7 ALREADY? Somebody, TURN THE TV ON, NOW!" Busan screamed. Her scared younger siblings raced to get the remote, and turned on the TV in the living room. Busan abandoned her cold breakfast, and went to the TV. Yong-soo, in the dining room, could hear the screams of Busan in the living room. "NOO! I MISSED THE FIRST 20 MINUTES OF SOCCER!" Yong-soo and Jeju exchanged glances.

"What's up with her?" Jeju asked.

"Oh, the usual. You know how she is about athletics." Yong-soo told Jeju. Yong-soo sighed, and cleaned up the dishes. The Korean style of breakfast, porridge, was all empty. However, Yong-soo's attempt of making American style breakfast, bacon and eggs, were left cold. Yong-soo couldn't help but smile. His children were so Korean.

"Nuna, which team are you cheering for?" One of the siblings asked Busan in the living room.

"EVERYONE knows the Africans are best at soccer- unless it's us. Koreans always are the best. You remember that now. But, yeah, see how the European team is losing by 5 points? There's no way they can catch up now. See that shot? That's called a- OMIGOD! UNFAIR PLAY! THAT DESERVES A RED CARD! RED CARD, NOW!" Busan screamed. The scared sibling ran off to Yong-soo.

"A-pa, Busan's scary." The sibling said, tugging at Yong-soo's pants. Yong-soo smiled at the sibling.

"No, she's not scary darling, she's just-"

"WHAT? A YELLOW? THAT'S JUST A LOAD OF-" Busan started swearing he mouth off. Yong-soo cleared his throat, pushing his hands over the kid's ears.

"SU-JAE! YOU'D BETTER NOT BE SAYING WHAT I THINK I'M HEARING, OR I WILL BRING OUT THE HU-WUE CHO LEE!" Yong-soo screamed. Busan went quiet. Yong-soo sighed. It was calm, until- "YES! A SHOOT! TAKE THAT, YOU STUPID CHEATING-"

"SU-JAE!" Yong-soo screamed again.

"Well, I'll be leaving for work now, before the downstairs people start complaining." Seoul said, and stood up from the seat.

"But Seoul, We're going against Germany next." Busan coaxed to Seoul.

"…excuse me for a moment." Seoul said to Yong-soo. Yong-soo could see Seoul edging to the living room. That was great, something those siblings could have in common. Their love for sports.

_Busan hosted lots of athletic event stuff in Korea. More than Seoul. And Busan's the #1 larget port city in Korea, #3 in the world. Two of Busan's sister cities are Los Angeles, and Fukuoka. I don't know why I chose those two. So don't ask. And don't ask me about the Africans and Europeans, and who cheated. I was being stereotypical, I know. Who ISN'T stereotypical? Next up is Daegu! Hurrah!_

SAM GAE TAANG- a stew...thingie, with broiled chicken.

porridge- Appearantly, to my mom as referance, porridge is the 'korean' breakfast. But really, koreans usually just eat cereal. I didn't want them eating cereal though. :P

nuna- It's 'older sister' in Korean, from a younger boy's POV.

A-pa- korean for 'dad' in an informal way.

downstairs people- Koreans live in apartments. I pondered if they should live in a house, or in an apartment, but I decided, that they will just SOMETIMES live in Yong-soo's apartment, and other times just sleep in their own apartments. Only Busan, Seoul, Daejeon, Daegu, and incheon live with Yong-soo. The other siblings just came for a visit in the apartment, they all had breakfast there. Isn't that sweet?


	2. Daegu, the Fashionista

Daegu stared. She stared very hard. She closed her eyes, and pointed to one. But when she opened her eyes, she still didn't think it was right. There was a coughing noise behind her, and when she turned, she saw her father, Im Yong-soo, looking very awkward while saying,

"Umm, Daegu-yah, I noticed you've been staring at two pairs of clothing for an hour now. I'm sorry to rush you, but all your other siblings are ready to go." Yong-soo tried to look gentle while saying it. But it somehow made Daegu annoyed.

"Father, I'm sorry, but I do not know if my purple white tank top will go well with my black and pink mini skirt, or my checkered pants!" She said dramatically. Yong-soo fixed his face so he did not look as irritated as he felt.

"Daegu darling, I'm sure you'll look beautiful in either. Personally, I prefer you wearing pants instead. Now, could you just choose one please?" Yong-soo said patiently. Daegu sighed.

"Father, could you please bring Seoul here? I think Seoul's the only one that can help me now." Daegu asked desperately. When Seoul arrived, Daegu shoved the skirt and shorts to his face. "TELL ME, WHICH ONE LOOKS BETTER ON ME?" Daegu asked.

"…" Seoul stared at the two, then threw one to Daegu.

"Thanks!" Daegu said, then tried it on.

"DAEGU! GET OUT OF YOUR GOD-DAMN ROOM, PUT ON SOMETHING, AND LET'S GET OUT OF THIS GOD-DAMN HOUSE, SHALL WE?" Her brother yelled out the door impatiently. Daegu gasped.

"Do you not realize that your way of speaking may hurt someone dearly in their hearts? Think of the broken hearts, and the twisted future a single person might have because of words like that, and when that person grows up, and uses it to others, breaking their hearts, the people effected by it will have to live on with wounds in their hearts! Now listen to me, could you live with the weight of ruining many peoples' lives like that?" Daegu preached. Her brother just rolled his eyes.

"DAD, SHE'S GOING BUDDHIST ON ME AGAIN!" He shouted.

"DAEGU! GET READY AND LET'S PLEASE, DO SOME SHOPPING, AND I MEAN BY TODAY!" Yong-soo yelled from downstairs. Daegu pouted. She put on the shorts, and got out of her room.

"So sorry, father, I lost track of time. But, there's still 50 minutes before the store closes." Daegu said brightly.

"Daegu, it takes us 15 minutes to get there, and there are 19 of us, 16 metropolitan cities including you, Seoul, Jeju, and me. And shopping for 19 people will take a lot of time." Yong-soo explained carefully.

"Father, please excuse me for a moment." Daegu said calmly, and went outside, flipping open her cell phone. A few minutes later, she came back, smiling happily. "Father, they said they'll make the store 24/7 for us! Aren't we lucky?" she cried out happily. Yong-soo, the air head he is, believed it as 'luck'.

"Really? I never knew the owners would be so nice~! That's great! Say, can they let us buy things more cheap?" Yong-soo asked excitedly.

"I do not know, father. But we can ask when we get there. Now, My dear siblings, let us leave, shall we?" Daegu looked at her siblings with a smiling face, but all they saw was, 'Don't mess with me' face.

_She turned out different from what I originally thought, but this Daegu is ok too. Wiki told me Daegu people were modest and polite. And Daegu's called the 'fashion city'. Daegu's #4 largest city, counting city limits. So I thought she might have these big influence. Next is...Incheon! -w- I wonder how I'm going to personalize you, In-ah~!_


	3. Incheon, the English learner

(Since the first two were both girls, I decided to stop favoring my gender and write a guy XD And remember, dialogues in _italic _means they're speaking in English!)

Saturday morning in Korea.

The Im's family were quiet in the morning, especially since most of them were grouchy in the mornings. And by _most,_ I mean everyone (EVEN Yong-soo) except for-

"_HEY GUYS!" _Incheon screamed in the top of his lungs, running down the stairs. The whole family jumped. Daegu forced a smile.

"Good morning, In-ah." She said politely. Seoul, on the other hand, glared his best morning glare at Incheon. With a coffee cup in one hand, the newspaper in the other, Seoul stomped to Incheon and kicked him in the face.

"You are KOREAN. Speak KOREAN in the house, or the little ones will forget to speak korean!" Seoul nagged.

"Mmph ah goeissmmm!" Incheon's screams were muffled from Seoul's fluffy blue slippers. Jeju admired Seoul's flexibility of reaching his foot to incheon's face for a while, then patted Seoul's leg down.

"I kno' you don' like him to speak English 'n' all, but I like it. It helps me learn." Jeju told Seoul.

"You should learn to speak correct korean first." Seoul grumbled, but slouched away. Jeju grinned at Incheon and asked,

"Now what were you saying?" Incheon grinned back.

"I WON THE BID TO HOST THE ASIAN GAME IN 2014!" Incheon screamed.

"Oh yeah!" Yong-soo said to himself. Busan gave her dad a look.

"You KNEW about it, but didn't bother to tell us or congratulate Incheon?" Busan said in a tired voice. Yong-soo gave her a shy smile.

"Well, I was tired yesterday." Yong-soo said in defense. Busan sighed. If she didn't want more stress, it was best not to talk with her dad. Or any of the men in this house. They all take after Yong-soo in some way. Stupidity runs in the male side of this family. Incheon was having a mock dance with Jeju for a while in celebration, then said,

"So, since I won that, can I take a break from school on Monday?"Incheon asked Yong-soo.

"WHAT?" Jeju shouted.

"In-ah, you know you can't take a break from school for THAT reason." Yong-soo told Incheon gently. Incheon pouted, and rolled around the floor to rebel.

"Oh cccccccc'moooonnnnnnn. Plllllleeeeaaaseeee?"Incheon stretched his words to be extra annoying. Yong-soo sighed.

"Oh, I have no time for this. I have somewhere to go to. Kids, Seoul and Busan's in charge until I come back home. You will listen to their every word, alright? I'll be back in the evening!" Yong-soo drank the last of his milk, popped a breath mint in his mouth, and tried to fix his hair.

"Why dad, are you going to ask someone to a d-a-t-e?" Daegu asked him with a fake innocent voice. Yong-soo jumped in surprise.

"W-what on EARTH are y-you t-talking about? A d-d-d-d-d-d-d-"

"DATE?" The 16 kids finished for Yong-soo. Incheon grinned in a Cheshire cat way, ear to ear.

"Oh, c'mon dad. We all know it. The tragic love between South Korea and China." He said dramatically. Everyone excepting Yong-soo cracked up.

"I-It's not like that! A-and what's up with the 'tragic' part?" Yong-soo asked furiously. Incheon smiled in the way Yong-soo would smile if he caught Taiwan and Japan together doing couple things. (Yong-soo would probably scream, 'I KNEW IT!' too.)

"We know evvverything. The part where you annoy him to no end so he'll look at you, the part where he never has the time to miss you, the part where he only thinks of you as his brother,-"

"And don't forget the part when he caught China talking suspicious things with Russia." Seoul reminded.

"I was getting to that!" Incheon snapped to Seoul. "Anyways, the point is, dad, we know everything. And we cheer for you."

"As long as China isn't our other-father." Busan added. That one sentence brought the whole mood down. Busan noticed, and hurridly said, "What? He's _old! _And dad's not. I don't want a pedophile as a father!" The other siblings nodded in agreement. Incheon noticed his dad was looking depressed, and shoved him out the door.

"G'bye dad! And good luck on getting a date!" Incheon winked, and shut the door. He remembered to toss the car keys to Yong-soo out the window. He turned to his siblings, and said, "I don't know what he sees in China."

"And we don't know what you see in Belarus." Seoul countered. Incheon's face turned bright pink.

"Oh, Seoul you- _It's ON, brother! I'll make you regret what you said when I plant your face to the gym floor!" _Incheon shouted to Seoul. Seoul put down his empty cup of coffee on the table, and smirked with confidence.

"You need to stop rolling your tongue so much when you're speaking English. You sound like an idiot. And bring it on. I know how to fight with a **rope."**

_I like this Incheon. Friendly, and has a crush on Belarus (we all know the boy has a problem). And I wrote Incheon like I would with Yong-soo...similiar to it, , and I sometimes wrote Incheon as 'in-ah 'because...'ah'...is...kinda like...well, sorta like...*groan in confusion* Well, It's what you can put after a name if a person's close to you. It can be either 'ah' or 'yah'. (EX: Incheon-ah. Yong-soo yah)I was watching Tamna the island (it's an AWESOME DRAMA. Go watch it) and the people there spoke English, and they rolled it so much, or they didn't do it enough, so it sounds STUPID AND HILARIOUS XD. So I thought since Incheon didn't master the English language (XP) he'd roll his tongue stupidly too. _

_Hap-gi-do is a fighting technique in korea where you can use just about anything as a weapon XD I don't know specifially, but you can take a rope, bind the person, and hit his pressure points with it...I dunno,  
_

_First of all, Incheon speaks English, because in Incheon, they're trying to make people speak English as fluently as Hong Kong or Singapore. And yes, incheon DID win the bid to host the asian games for 2014. XD (One more fact not put in fic: Incheon has #1 transportation. Bus, subway, air –ESPECIALLY air- and incheon also has #2 biggest port after Busan in Korea.)_


End file.
